black_magic_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Training Dummy
Training dummies are the indigenous residents of the Training Room. They do not attack or move around in any shape or form, and are granted 1000 Health by default. If hit outside of the Training Room, they will automatically reappear inside of it. When killed, a Training Dummy will wakeup with full Health, unless they are victim to an Execution. In which case, they will disappear and respawn at their original spawn point. Training Dummies do not count towards a killstreak when killed. There are (currently) five kinds of Training Dummies: Normal The default Training Dummy acts as a regular opponent that does nothing but remain idle until damaged by the player. They can also be killed. This is useful for testing combos that include the use of a reset, or for experimenting with Executions. There are a total of two normal Training Dummies in the Training Room. Autoheal The Autoheal Dummy behaves identically to the normal Training Dummy, but will be restored to full Health upon wakeup. This is useful for experimenting with combos for one that deals maximum damage without the need for a combo string or reset. There are a total of two Autoheal Dummies in the Training Room. Blocking The Blocking Dummy simulates a constant state of blocking. They are granted an infinite amount of Shield Health, indicated by the golden color of their Shield. A Blocking Dummy successfully block any attack (excluding grabs, Guardbreaks, or any attack with the Ignore Guard property). This is useful for experimenting with attacks that can bypass block. There are a total of two Blocking Dummies in the Training Room. Counterhit The Counterhit Dummy registers every successful hit as a counterhit. This is useful for experimenting with the counterhit versions of certain attacks (e.g. Assailant SP1, Virtue LC, etc), or for classes that utilize counterhits in their Passive (e.g. Assailant, Faint, etc). There are a total of two Counterhit Dummies in the Training Room. In-Air The In-Air Dummy simulates a constant state of being airborne by standing on an invisible platform that is raised to about double player height. This is useful for experimenting with anti-aerial attacks, or immediately starting an aerial autocombo or Special. There is only one In-Air Dummy in the Training Room. Halloween On October 31st, Developer Huge_Nazo added a colossal, halloween-themed dummy to the Training Room. This dummy was granted 31,000 Health, and walked around the Training Room at infrequent intervals. Huge_Nazo then challenged players to try and defeat it by the end of Halloween, after which he would remove it. The difficulty of this arose from its absurd amount of Health, combined with each round only giving players only eight minutes to defeat it before it respawned with the rest of the game. Christmas On December 15th, which was the date of the Christmas 2019 update, a gigantic snowman dummy was added to the Training Room with 100,000 health. It acted similarly to the Halloween dummy, and would walk around the room randomly. There were only 2 players that killed the dummy. Category:Gameplay